Vladislav
Vladislav & Soren Vladislav and Soren are the pinnacle of insanity. Life does not happen to them, they happen to life. The world has welcomed these two east European men and has regretted every second of it. Together they live their lives as average citizens of the United States of America, causing trouble while simultaneously being the most vanilla pair on the web. Between shopping for clothes and performing their acts live, we really call into question what the world has come to. Welcome to the world, of Vladislav and Soren... Historical Archive In the year 2015, two men from somewhere in eastern Europe appeared in America. They participated in community events and were given an idea via anonymous tip to film their journey. In the year 2016, they began the project of a lifetime: Vladislav & Soren. They hired a British cinematographer named Kal and forced him to film their life. Vladislav and Soren then began embarking on more dangerous journeys as supernatural and insane events began to afflict their everyday life. Eventually they were joined by a distant relative of Soren named Katya and a free-lance enforcer known only as: Vasili. In the early days of filming, most of the footage was lost due to Vasili's violent outbursts resulting in the destruction of many items in Vladislav and Soren's possession. This also results in the first episode starting from halfway through one of their shopping trips, but it can easily be overlooked. The lost episodes have never been recovered, but the tech adviser of Brickenpaw Lodge (also referred to as Price Manor), Griyffon, has been working tirelessly to restore it. Until then, the show will continue as it has always been, ridiculous and mental as per usual. Origin of the Tracksuit The Tracksuit is an ancient form of power while simultaneously used to reflect one's social stability. Different colours correlate with different powers. Such as the blue, giving an affinity to water and enhancing one's swimming ability. At the beginning of time when the Earth was young, a legendary tailor called Miloslav crafted the first Tracksuit. Before this, he had heard from a celestial being of an amazing fruit that could be retrieved from the other side of the world. Unfortunately two beings were already their: Adam and Eve. So Miloslav crafted his legendary tracksuit, the first of all tracksuits, and journeyed across the world to the Garden of Eden where upon his arrival, there was no fruit. Eve naturally, had taken it, much to Miloslav's displeasure. He returned to the East where he was greeted by the Snow-Bears and their sarcastic chatter. Upon realizing that he was the only human within the world who had sanity, he set out upon a new task: forging heirs to the Throne of Humanity. He unsuccessfully created his heirs but managed to split his suit into several parts, creating the multi-functioning outfit seen today. When humanity reached the Eastern edge of the world, Miloslav visited the mortals who would lead the world of tomorrow and delivered the precious tracksuit to them; where it could be reproduced and the illustrious tailor's legacy could forever be remembered. Knowing that his time was short, Miloslav wrote his teachings down in a book and hid it within a chest inside a tunnel network in the Pacific Northwest. He knew that that was where he would reincarnate as Milos, a mortal with immortal knowledge. he would return and lead the Slav Union to salvation in a different dimension. But his return has proved very little, only justifying the origin of the tracksuit and the reason Vladislav, Soren, Katya, Vasili, and Demetri are such twats and particularly insane. Milos, being the reason the Slav Union exists fits right in to the insanity, participating in the regularly idiotic events that befall the residents of Brickenpaw Lodge. Slavium Perhaps the most potent drug of all time, Slavium is crafted from the finest spices and energy sources in the Underworld. Due to its immense power, Slavium can only be crafted in the Underworld and has to be distilled into a more tangible substance. Bringing Pure Slavium across the threshold between the Underworld and the Mortal World would cause a cataclysmic event, ripping the rift apart and rendering the area around it unlivable for years. Vladislav and Soren have a single tie to the Underworld: their friend Corwin who doubles as a chauffer and dealer. He drives between worlds in the only vehicle possible: a fully loaded mini-van. Season 1: The Slav Awakens In the first season of the show, Vladislav and Soren are introduced to the entire world. The first episode takes place in their home, Brickenpaw Lodge, where Soren gives Kal a thorough tour. They decide to go to the mall to acquire a variety of clothing instead of the standard tracksuit. Vladislav actually finds a jacket he likes and Soren buys it for him, hoping that he will speak like he rarely does. Before he can give Soren a verdict, the duo notice their enforcer, Vasili, outside looking very lost. He always shows up at the events and takes everything from the two men. Soren orders Vladislav to take it off and shove it in the bag so he can hide it. Vladislav walks out of the store to distract Vasili while Soren tosses the bag somewhere else, probably in the street. They talk to their friend who immediately sees the bag and asks what is in it. Soren tells him it is nothing but Vasili doesn't buy it and goes over, stealing the leather jacket. "This is mine now." -Vasili 2016 Season 2: The Wizard of Slav In the second season of Vladislav and Soren, our heroes get trapped in some sketchy situations. After the unexpected departure of Kal, Vladislav and Soren have taken to filming their journeys themselves. Season 3: A Clockwork Slav This special addition season of Vladislav and Soren follows the story of our favorite Slavs on a journey to eliminate the weak. Kal has returned from his leave and Vasili has disappeared leaving Soren and Vladislav to fend for themselves. Season (Unknown): The Slav Father In the final season of Vladislav and Soren, Brickenpaw Lodge has contained the squad for a long time, but their journey is coming to an end. As the immortal soldiers of the awakened Miloslav, Vladislav and Soren must destroy the outsiders: those who would try to halt the Way of the Tracksuit. In a dramatic turn of events, the duo finds themselves stranded and separated from the rest of the squad. Vladislav and Soren both withdraw their weapons and go out in a blaze of glory, dying in a heroic battle with the outsiders. Fortunately enough, the rest of the crew shows up and kills them, resurrecting the legendary Slavs to live another day. At the end of the series, every character receives an interview, the last one ending with Vladislav staring into the camera, and after a long pause, he opens his mouth to say something heartfelt. But before he can, Soren yells down from the end of the hallway for him to hurry up because there is a sale at Goodwill. Vladislav raises his hand and mumbles his approval, before turning back to the camera and saying: "We had fun, but now it's time for you all to have your own fun. So uh...bye." -Vladislav 2016 Activity Logs Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Season 1: A Labored Journey